1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to paint roller apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new pipe paint roller wherein the same is arranged to accommodate elongated articles for ease of painting of the articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint roller structure of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,105,500; 3,562,422; 4,835,812; 4,573,233; and 3,885,521.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a paint roller structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the coating of an elongated article with a layer of paint and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.